


An Inevitable End

by anonymous56789



Category: Women of the Otherworld - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Mental Instability, Necromancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous56789/pseuds/anonymous56789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie had always known it would come to this but nothing could ever prepare her for losing the one thing she had always possessed... her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Inevitable End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another character study that will hopefully get me to finish up one of my other works. I hope you enjoy

It was inevitable, the madness that had descended upon her. She knew it would come, postponing what would eventually happen only made the fall from lucidity that much harder. She had trouble getting up now; her bones aching with a weight that was mostly supernatural. Her naturally curvy figure had been eaten away to a thin frame. Her night shirt weighed down on her as she sat up and stood, holding onto the nightstand for stability. She moved slowly down the stairs as spirits trailed behind her. She had long since given up trying to separate the true ghosts from the ones that haunted her mind. She could feel Jeremy smile as she made her way to the kitchen table, her coffee already set out for her. 

Lately it had been getting harder to pull herself out of the world of spirits that surrounded her. Her focus almost shot and her body unable to keep up with the otherworldly demands that enveloped her. As Jeremy came to sit next to her she leaned into him, his warmth centering her. He had noticed her decline a few years back, her battle against the madness taking a turn for the worse. They had both served loyally on the council for many years at that point and it had taken an attack during a case for Jamie to step down. 

She had retired the year before and started to focus solely on her duties as a necromancer. However the more Jamie focused on the dead that clouded her world, the weaker the barrier between herself and them became. Despite her difficulties she had insisted on continuing to use her gifts. Jeremy simply watched and tried to give as much support as he could. It was strange for him to watch someone he loved become so lost while he was utterly unable to prevent the conclusion they all knew was coming. The final case Jamie worked on was important to the necromancer community. One of their own had once again broken the unwritten laws of the dead and started raising all manner of corpses. Once they had tracked down the culprit it was up to Jamie and an unseen Eve to catch and derail the necromancer's plans. It took only a moment, a supernatural blow that would change their lives forever. As Jamie commanded the host of dead to rest their adversary threw one last attempt at regaining control and widened the crack in Jamie's weakened defenses. The necromancer had called every ghost to them within 100 square miles. The sheer weight of them had Jamie shaking as she continued to battle for the will of the zombies. It was Jeremy that ended the battle, his teeth ripping out the throat of the enemy that was breaking his Jamie. Once they were dead Jamie finished her incantation to release the souls of the reanimated and promptly collapsed. 

It had taken two weeks for her to wake up after that and she was never the same. The woman who used to be capable of eating breakfast underneath hanged corpses couldn't leave her room for another week for fear of what haunted her, both real and imaginary. She did eventually return to some semblance of her previous self. However her inability to differentiate reality from fiction made her a curiosity in public at the best of times. Shortly after the incident she retired with Jeremy to Stonehaven, both ready to settle into quieter lives. Jeremy had finally abdicated his place as alpha and allowed Elena to take up the mantle. The pack flourished under her unwavering will and allowed Jeremy to spend time with Jamie. The red headed woman had not yet given up all traces of herself but with each passing day she dimmed a little more. It was painful for Jeremy to watch the woman he loved slowly wilt into a shadow of herself. 

Each morning came with new struggles and brought along the old. When Kathrine and Logan visited they brought with them an energy that seemed to help pull Jamie from her slumps. However when they left she was weaker than before. It was to Jeremy's unending sorrow that he woke in the middle of the night and Jamie was as cold as the bodies she used to reanimate. A few days later he spread her ashes and the morning after he joined his mate in the afterlife, a heart attack pulling him from his life. However in the afterlife he was with Jamie and that was something neither of them would complain about. 


End file.
